


Convergence

by rustbunnies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Remix, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustbunnies/pseuds/rustbunnies
Summary: He arches an eyebrow directly at Bucky. "Well, maybe I want you, but that's inconsequential. I have all the time in the world for that."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 23
Kudos: 66
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky, Stucky Remix 2020





	Convergence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andathousandyearsmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andathousandyearsmore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Devil's Left Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978462) by [andathousandyearsmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andathousandyearsmore/pseuds/andathousandyearsmore). 



> ★ Bottom Bucky Bingo : Square N4 - Enemies to Lovers  
> ★ Bucky Barnes Bingo : Square K1 - Touch Starvation
> 
> Carlyle merely smirks again. "James Buchanan Barnes, isn't it?" He looks at Bucky with fire burning in his eyes and desire on his lips, sending waves of seduction towards Bucky's direction with knowing looks. And Bucky knows that better angels and immortals have lost against Carlyle's charms, so he prides himself on maintaining the same indifferent expression, even when Carlyle so very obviously rakes his eyes up and down his sitting frame. "I wonder if you live up to his namesake."  
> ~~  
> I knew straight away I wanted to remix _andathousandyearsmore_ 's amazing story _Devil's Left Hand_ (<3 I've been stalking that next chapter button), but the _how_ stumped me. I finally settled on a nod to the themes I love the most in it - _the good vs evil_ caught my attention from the off, and kept it with the originality and mystery, and I unashamedly borrowed the pose from Michelangelo's 'The Creation of Adam' because the almost touching just seemed a nice nod to the slow burn / yearning tag that I'm eyeing with great anticipation, and I wanted to try and capture the _decades-old, sweeping epic_ feel of the story. 
> 
> I hope you like it!~


End file.
